AUNQUE NO ESTÉS AQUÍ
by Novahikaru
Summary: Songfic Hikaru/Lantis


" _ **Aunque no estés"**_

 _A pesar del tiempo_

 _de no oírte y verte_

 _he de confesar_

 _que pienso mucho en ti_

 _y por más que intento_

 _sacarte de mi mente_

 _con mas fuerza te quedas ahí._

Lantis pasea por uno de los jardines del palacio, acababa de regresar de Autosam donde se trabajaba arduamente para renovar el planeta y por órdenes de Clef, Lantis debía permanecer unos días en el palacio, el espadachín no pareció muy contento con la decisión del hechicero, mas no se opuso, ahora que no tenía su mente ocupada en ningún asunto los recuerdos regresaban a su mente de golpe, como si nunca lo hubieran dejado, y ahora encontraran un momento para hacer su aparición.

 _Trato de olvidarte_

 _sólo recordando_

 _los errores y defectos que hubo en ti._

Caminaba por los alrededores en busca de soledad, todo era tranquilidad en Céfiro, indiscutiblemente había pasado la tormenta y todo regresó a la normalidad pero... realmente era así? cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la naturaleza y exhaló con fuerza tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos de su mente aunque fuera por unos segundos.

"Yo maté a tu hermano"

Frunció el ceño unos segundos al tener ese pensamiento, sintió su alma desgarrarse con ese pensamiento.

 _Pero son tan fuertes_

 _los buenos momentos_

 _que sin darme cuenta_

 _te fundes en mi._

"Lantis, te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

Su expresión cambió y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa al sentir el cálido contacto de un haz de luz solar sobre su rostro, Céfiro... el Céfiro que ella había creado se abría frente a él en todo su esplendor.

 _Aunque no estés, estás aquí._

 _Yo amándote aunque no estés,_

 _aunque no estés,_

 _Yo sigo aquí esperándote._

Continuó caminando, dando su primer recorrido por el nuevo céfiro, miró los alrededores, la naturaleza cefiriana era fascinante pero... algo faltaba, algo no era del todo perfecto en aquel maravilloso lugar.

 _A veces intento_

 _como algo pendiente_

 _sacudirme la nostalgia,_

 _decir adiós._

 _Y como un sediento_

 _bebo de tu recuerdo_

 _y ya que estás adentro_

 _me siento mejor._

Sentado sobre un árbol volteó la vista y observó a lo lejos el Palacio Imperial de Céfiro, Paris junto con Clef habían dirigido su construcción mientras él se encontraba en Autosam, sonrió, realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo en su ausencia, no en balde era el nuevo soberano y el mejor hechicero y consejero del planeta, pero levantó la vista hacia el cielo, a él no le importaba mucho permanecer en Céfiro por mucho tiempo, había viajado por todos los planetas y eso le había agradado mucho más que ser el comandante de la guardia de la princesa Esmeralda, aunque... si Zagato no se hubiera enamorado de la princesa él nunca hubiera abandonado Céfiro, después de todo era su hogar, mas ahora volvía a abandonar Céfiro por los recuerdos, esos recuerdos que trataba de alejar pero que realmente no estaba dispuesto a olvidar... cada momento, cada gesto, cada sonrisa de ella era el más preciado tesoro que pudiera tener ahora y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, por que estaba seguro que sólo eran de él.

 _Aunque no estés, estás aquí._

 _Yo amándote aunque no estés,_

 _aunque no estés,_

 _Yo sigo aquí esperándote._

En estos momentos se encontraban separados, pero céfiro es un lugar donde los sueños y deseos se cumplen si se tiene la voluntad para realizarlos, y aunque tuviera que esperar el fin del mundo para ver cumplido el suyo estaría en pie, manteniendo su promesa de amarla, aguardando el momento para volver a verla.

 _Me engañará otro cuerpo,_

 _me confundo en otras bocas_

 _me pierdo en otras manos_

 _me desvivo en otros brazos._

 _Por que deje tu cuerpo_

 _por que deje tu boca_

 _por que perdí tus manos._

 _Si te amo, te amo._

Había conocido miles de persona durante toda su vida, los continuos viajes le traían amigos pasajeros, ocasionales estadías en lugares inimaginables, sus amigos de Autosam eran un buen ejemplo pero a pesar de todo eso sólo una persona había logrado despertar en él sentimientos que daba por perdidos y ella era Hikaru.

 _Aunque no estés estás aquí_

 _yo amándote aunque no estés,_

 _aunque no estés._

 _Yo sigo aquí esperándote._

Con un nuevo pensamiento en mente sus fuerzas se renovaron, continuaría esperando el momento de volver a verla pacientemente y seguiría amándola hasta ese día.

Mirando el cielo de céfiro como si una de las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer fuera Mundo Místico pronunció unas palabras:

\- Aunque no estés.

Fin.

 **Notas de autora:**

^ ^ Mi más reciente obra acaba de nacer, le agradezco a mi hermanita Kali por ayudarme a terminarla (tenía un bloqueo mental) y pues que les puedo decir... NO ES HERMOSO! Eso es amor no les parece?! (suspiro) me encantaría estar con Lantis para que no se ponga tan triste, no me agrada ver tristeza en sus ojos. - - son tan melancólicos que me entristecen a mi también...

Bueno, después de este mar de lágrimas snif, snif pues me despido, cualquier bomba, asesino a sueldo, reclamo o cosa similar pueden buscar otra persona a quien escribirle ^,^ pero si tienen dudas, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, y cosas que se les parezcan pues pueden escribirme a Marinali40 

Hikaru.

26 de Enero del 2001


End file.
